


What Are Bros For?

by Ecchi_Skecchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confused Naegi Makoto, F/M, Football | Soccer, Hanging Out, Masturbation, Naekusaba - Freeform, One-Sided Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Smut, Tomboy, a bit of crack, blowjob, brojob, bros, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchi_Skecchi/pseuds/Ecchi_Skecchi
Summary: Mukuro invites Makoto to hang out, and offers to help him relieve some stress.  You know. Cause that's what real bros do for each other, right?
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	What Are Bros For?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place in a universe that's more positive. Please Enjoy!

Makoto paused outside the door to Mukuro’s room. Maybe he was overthinking it, but this seemed a bit forward from Mukuro, to invite him over to watch a match between Gamba Osaka and Cerezo Osaka. 

Mukuro had always been one for somewhat strange behavior. Their conversations in class were always friendly, usually discussing video games or talking about their pasts. Makoto usually yielded to her on that front, since he always felt so ordinary and she had these fantastical tales of her childhood and early teens. However, every so often, he would feel like he was being watched. Oftentimes, he would look around and see nobody, but occasionally he would catch a flash of her black hair darting back around a corner or notice one of her brown leather gloves sticking out of a locker. This was the first time she’d ever approached him and asked him to hang out. 

He went ahead and knocked on the door. “It’s open,” Mukuro called from inside. He opened the door to see Mukuro sitting on the bed. She’d managed to get a pretty nice TV set up on the round table that all rooms seemed to have. The walls were decorated in all sorts of military regalia, from a flag with a wolf’s head on it to a plaque in some sort of foreign language. 

“For an Ultimate Soldier, I would have thought there would be more guns,” Makoto said to her as he walked closer to the bed. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Most of those are in the shooting range in the basement. The school wasn’t comfortable having so many guns in my room,” Mukuro explained as the TV continued to play some show. It seemed to be one of those shitty romance dramas that Nevermind was always going on about. 

“Fan of romance?” he asked, gesturing to the TV. Mukuro’s cheeks turned pink a bit. 

“N-no, it’s just that they are showing it before the game, which should be starting really soon,” Mukuro claimed. She sat up and patted the bed next to her. “You can come sit here.” She blushed a bit harder and looked away. “I mean, if you want! No pressure or anything.”

Makoto wondered why she was blushing but didn’t outright question it. He sat on the bed and suddenly the TV flicked to two teams lining up. He patted the bed. “Sat on the remote, but it’s the right channel now, so I guess it’s just good luck.”

The first half went by pretty quickly. Both people were intensely focused between the duel of these two teams. The Gamba striker was good, but the Cerezo goalkeeper was just as good, making every shot a breathtaking show of skill on both sides. Makoto looked over some at Mukuro, who was intensely focused on the game, her eyes following the players really, seeming to analyze and interpret their movements. Finally, the whistle blew for halftime and they both relaxed. Mukuro turned to Makoto. 

“So, what do you think?” she asked.

“It’s been a good game. That striker is gonna score in the second half though. It’s just one wrong move for the Cerezo keeper and it’ll be 1-0,” Makoto replied.

“Maybe,” Mukuro said simply as she stretched out her arms. From that position, Makoto couldn’t help but notice how her cute breasts poked out. He quickly shook his head to clear those thoughts away. Mukuro was his friend! You aren’t supposed to look at your friends that way.”

“What’s up Makoto? Is everything ok?” Mukuro said, suddenly worried. 

“It’s nothing,” Makoto said, trying to search for a reason to be stressed. “Just thinking about how I have nothing to demonstrate my talent for the midterm exams. How do you demonstrate luck anyways?”

“Maybe you have to try to defuse a bomb that you don’t know how to defuse?” Mukuro suggested. 

“Only you would think about doing something with military ordinance, wouldn’t you?” Makoto said. He sighed deeply. The midterm really would be impossible for somebody like him. Komaeda had clearly done something the year before, but he had no idea what. 

“I’m just going to do a sniper demonstration from the rooftop of the other office building,” Mukuro added. 

“Jeez, am I going to be the only one who has no idea what they’re doing?” Makoto groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. He felt Mukuro lie back and he looked over and met her eyes, which were full of concern and… something he couldn’t quite identify. 

“You seem really stressed out,” she observed. “Maybe I can help you out a little.”

“I’m not really sure what you can do. It’s not really something-”

“What about a brojob?” Mukuro said quickly. Makoto’s eyes widened. 

“A blowjob? Mukuro…” he wasn’t really sure how to respond. She quickly put her hand on his.

“No, not blowjob, it’s a brojob. The guys in Fenrir used to talk about it sometimes,” she explained. Makoto raised his eyebrows skeptically. “The way they used to say is that a blowjob is something that you go get from a hookup. But what happens if you’re embedded 40 klicks outside Baghdad, and there’s no hookups for miles?”

“So you take it upon yourself to relieve your comrade’s stress,” Makoto deduced. 

“Well, not me. Even if I wanted to help my brothers out, they wouldn’t let me, because I might be a bro, but I was a 14 year old bro. Yeah though, these are just brojobs. You just lean down and give your bro some sweet release, then you move on.”

“But isn’t it a little weird for a girl to do this for a guy?” he questioned, and her pale cheeks got pinker. 

“No! I mean, look at me.” She stood and spun around slowly. “I’m ugly and flat. Really, I’m just another one of the guys.”

“I don’t really agree with that asses-” Makoto started but she cut him off.

“This is just me, your… friend, giving you a little brojob to help you get over this stress. It’s not a big deal.” She took a deep breath. “Look, if you don’t like it, then you can say so and I’ll stop. Deal?” she stuck her hand out. Makoto considered it warily, but eventually shook it. 

The game was back, with the whistle for the second hand. Mukuro looked at him expectantly. “Well? I’m not going to unbutton your pants for you. That’s something girlfriends do, not… bros.” 

“Oh right,” he said. He slowly stood and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off of himself. Mukuro got down on her knees in front of him. 

“Boxers too. I’m not fishing it out,” Mukuro reminded. He obliged, sliding his boxers down to his ankles, allowing for his cock to come free. “Mhm…” she hummed, seemingly a bit entranced before shaking her head a little. “Now sit on the edge of the bed, relax, watch the game, and let your friend take care of the rest,” she commanded. The first shot of the half was blocked easily as he felt Mukuro wrap one of her hands around his shaft. 

“Impressive, Makoto,” she simply said as she slowly began to jerk him off. Her hand was rough and calloused, a completely alien feeling to Makoto. He groaned a little as the different texture heightened the eroticism of the situation. 

“Bare-handed, or gloved?” She switched her stroking hand, using her other hand. The cool, smooth-yet-tactile feeling of the leather was something new to him too. 

“B-bare-handed,” he stuttered, trying to keep his breathing level and focus on the game. 

“Mm,” she simply hummed again as she stroked it more, bringing him up to full mast. He could feel himself starting to boil. It was his first time getting this close to a girl, and especially to be one that he found pretty, and that was making it hard to stay calm. He focused more on the game. The game was still equal, but a dangerous corner kick and a brilliant save kept the game interesting. It’s only a matter of time before somebody scores. 

Suddenly, he felt a new sensation. Mukuro was breathing hot air right on the head, making him shiver. “D-do all bros tease their other bros like this?” Makoto asked her.

“Y-yeah now shut up!” she responded, turning brighter red. She seemed to consider something for a moment before taking a breath. 

“Mukuro? Are you-?” He was about to ask if she was alright, but she cut him off by suddenly sucking his cockhead into her mouth. Makoto groaned loudly. She let out a muffled giggle as she slowly swirled her tongue around the glans while keeping her hand moving a little bit at the base of his member. 

Mukuro began to move her head, taking more and more of the shaft in her mouth. When Makoto looked down, he would catch her staring up at his face before diverting her eyes away. He could feel his orgasm coming as she took him deeper and deeper until he was hitting the back of her throat. He reflexively bucked his hips, driving her all the way to the base. Her eyes widened and she made a _‘Gak!’_ noise, her gag reflex kicking in. 

Slapping his thigh in annoyance, she backed off for a few minutes as Makoto tried to control himself and his urges. He could hardly pay attention as the Gamba striker made his way up the field, dribbling past the midfielders.

“Mukuro, I don’t know how much longer I’m going to hold out,” Makoto groaned as Mukuro sped up her ministrations. The striker on the screen made it past the defense. Only the goalie was left. Makoto could feel himself about to boil over as Mukuro started going even deeper, gagging herself in spite of her earlier annoyance. 

“Mukuro, I’m gonna cum!” Makoto said hurriedly. Mukuro drew her head back in an instant, only suckling on the tip as he exploded into her mouth. He tried to thrust as he did but Mukuro held his thighs down. She took it all in her mouth, forming a seal so none of it could escape. 

She sucked him until he was dry, and she left him slip out of her mouth. She opened it, showing the pool of cum under her tongue. She closed her mouth and exaggeratedly gulped, before opening to reveal an empty mouth. She then flashed him a smile worthy of her sister Junko. 

“GOAL!” The announcer cheered on screen. “With the incredible work from the striker there, that might seal the game. Mukuro whipped her head around just in time to catch the replay. 

“Well, at least I caught the replay,” she grumbled as she got off her knees and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn’t sound too disappointed though. She seemed to lean a bit closer to Makoto before sitting up straight again. 

“So do all your bros swallow too?” Makoto asked, in part curious and in part teasing. She lightly slapped him on the arm. 

“It’s uh… battlefield protein,” she explained unconvincingly. Makoto rolled his eyes. He didn’t quite understand why, but he felt compelled to move closer to her. He scooted over until he was just barely brushing against her. They watched the rest of the game in silence, eyes focused on the heroics of Cerezo trying to keep themselves in the game. 

In the end, the score remained 1-0, Gamba winning. “I can’t believe I missed the winning goal,” Mukuro said, standing. “But I guess you make sacrifices for your bros, right?” She peered at him. “Did it help? Did you like it?”

“It did help. I felt really good actually,” Makoto said. The way she was so eager, the way that it all happened, just seemed a bit odd. Maybe that’s just the way things were done in the military. 

“Good. Anyways,” Mukuro said, glancing at her wall clock. “It’s 19 hundred hours. You should probably get going so you can prep for your midterm.” 

Makoto sighed. “Don’t even remind me.” He stood too and put on his pants. Mukuro held her arms out for a hug, then seemed to second guess quickly and stuck out her fist for a fist bump. 

“Just if you feel yourself getting nervous, come over. I’ll take your mind off it for a bit,” she said.

“A-alright, I’ll keep it in mind,” Makoto replied. He fist bumped her, then waved goodbye as he left. Something still dug at the back of his mind about Mukuro’s motivations, but he quickly moved on to planning for his midterm.

*****

Mukuro sighed, partly in happiness and partly in frustration as she fell down on the bed. Did her comrades in war really give brojobs? Yes. Did she learn about it from them? Yes. Did she do it to Makoto because she was his bro? 

Kind of. She unzipped the side of her skirt and slid it off. Being so intimate with the object of her desires had gotten her panties almost soaked through. Despite being bulletproof, they certainly weren’t immune to her excitement. 

She had to resist just getting herself off with her fingers; no, she made a bold move, a rarity for her. She deserved to treat herself. 

Reaching into her desk drawer, she retrieved a black box. It still had a birthday tag on it: _‘Happy Birthday! To: Mukuro, From: Junko.’_ Opening it, she pulled out the rabbit. It had been a pretty penny, but Junko was plenty rich. _‘Consider it a gift for all those times we missed because of Fenrir’_ , she had said. Mukuro of course had already named it and everything. That’s something normal girls did, right?

“Oh, Makoto, I’m so glad you could join me tonight,” she said, only to herself. She clicked the vibe on. Soon, she’d get the real thing. Baby steps were required. Sometimes, when you’re trying to fuck your bro, you just have to take baby steps.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Make sure to take a look at some of my other stories! Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment, and don't forget to help your bros (no matter what gender) out every once in a while!


End file.
